Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother
| image = Kanril Eleya.png| writer = , with | originaldate = 11 September 2016| year = 4 January 2411, November 2421| prev = Mistletoe on Mirhassa}} "Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother" is a fanfic by and , set in the -verse. As the new year dawns, Captain Kanril Eleya of the and Lieutenant Rachel Connor of MACO Unit 131 raid a Borg installation in Benthan space. Things get even more complicated when the future pokes its head in. Summary Four days into 2411, Eleya is acting as commodore of a joint Starfleet-Benthan-Vaadwaur task force investigating a Borg incursion in Benthan space. During the attack, new Borg ships join the fray under the command of One of One. Eleya uses this as a diversion to break through to the target planet, Delta-86017114-3, and deploy two ground teams from her ship to a Borg installation on the surface. While Alicia Gantumur holds the landing zone as a distraction, Rachel Connor leads two members of her team, Petty Officers Jose Luiz and Belka Saris into the installation. Connor is ambushed by a trio of Borg tactical drones which attempt to assimilate her; however, her Section 31-created augmentations prove proof against such attacks, and she and Luiz kill the attackers. Reaching a vinculum, Belka sets about copying all data from it, but is electrocuted. Connor is forced to complete the process under her direction. The ground teams beam back to USS Bajor, and the Vaadwaur lead the fleet into the safety of Underspace. Command Master Chief Kinlo discovers that Belka erased a large portion of the data from the dump and informs Eleya and Connor, who head to sickbay to interrogate her. After Eleya threatens to use Connor's lie-detection abilities on her, Belka comes clean: her true identity is in fact Reshek Taryn, a possible future daughter of Eleya and her husband Reshek Gaarra, and a commander in Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Section Eight. She explains the nature of time using a metaphor of a rope, made of many strands of probabilities that can also tangle and fray, and that her assignment was to preempt One of One from acquiring the Borg Queen's time travel technology. In deference to the Temporal Prime Directive, Eleya orders Connor to forget that the incident ever took place. In a possible November 2421, Admiral Kanril Eleya, attended by holograms of her husband, now captain of USS Bajor himself, and her former first officer, Captain Tesjha Phohl, now commander of , gives birth to a daughter, whom she and Gaarra name Taryn. References Characters :Rachel Connor • Culyn Sulum • Darva • Arak Esplin • Alicia Gantumur • Hohenzollern • Hugh • Janacek • K'lak • Aarno Kallio • Kanril Eleya • Kinlo • Wohtan Korbuhlo • Andrew Lamont • Jose Luiz • Kaitlyn McMillan • One of One • Park Jin-Soo • Tesjha Phohl • Reshek Gaarra • Reshek Taryn • T'Fel • Anoeza Watkins • Peter Wiggin • Warragul Wirrpanda :Flavius Aetius • Borg Queen • Abner Bowman • K'tar • Chen Hwai • Morlen • Birail Riyannis • Six of Fifteen • • Valentinian III Events :Battle of the Catalaunian Plains • Iconian War • Temporal Cold War Locations :Benthan Sector • Delta-86017114-3 • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Grantham Memorial Hospital, Starfleet Headquarters, San'a, Greater Jordan) Races and cultures :Andorian • Augment • Bajoran • Benthan • Bolian • Borg (Borg drone • Borg tactical drone • Liberated Borg) • Human • Klingon • Saurian • Vaadwaur • Vulcan :Na'kuhl • Talaxian Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • command master chief petty officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • conn officer • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • master chief petty officer • operations officer • petty officer • petty officer first class • petty officer second class • sensor officer • special warfare operator • tactical officer :justicar Starships and vehicles :Benthan cruiser • Borg cube • Borg probe • Borg sphere • ( cruiser) • ( escort) • ( heavy artillery ship) : • (Defiant-class) States and Organizations :Benthan Guard • Borg Collective • Borg Cooperative • Starfleet (Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Section Eight) • United Federation of Planets • Vaadwaur Supremacy :Krasnov junta • National Socialist Party • Optimum Movement • Trumpers • Vandal Kingdom • Western Roman Empire Technology and weapons :Brown Recluse • FGM-385 Pilum • M2 Browning • neutronic torpedo • phaser (anti-materiel phaser • phaser array) • quantum torpedo • replicator • submachine gun • transporter • vinculum Other references :Doctor Who • landing zone • poker • pregnancy • timeline • time travel • Underspace Appendices Connections External links *"Brother on Brother, Daughter on Mother" on the Arc Forums * }} * Category:Fan fiction short stories Category:Bait and Switch stories Category:Bait and Switch stories with Kanril Eleya